You Don't Say
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU! He's never lived with a woman other than his mom. She needs a place to stay. She meets a cute guy on the street spillng her coffee, they become friends, only to meet later that day in her Iiving room, finding out he is the little brother of her now best friend/honorary brother. Zoe/Jesse friendship.


**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry for being a bit MIA. Between getting ready for Christmas, the day itself and getting a book I have wanted for the past year, I've been a little busy with getting that read which only took a little under a day to finish. Then I happened to get stuck with writing and this little thing came about. Enjoy! Happy New Years guys! Please be safe if you're going to be out celebrating.**

* * *

"I've never lived with a woman other than my ma," the dark-haired man stated, running a hand over the back of his neck, taking a quick survey of the room they were in. He thought that he would have had time to clean up after the little get together the night prior. It turns out; he was wrong when he told his friend that it was cool for the potential roommate to stop in at any time. He didn't even know that it was going to be a woman.

"You don't say," she said tensely, looking around the place. It looked like your standard bachelor pad, smelled worse than the barns at the county fair she had been dragged to when she was 9 by her nanny. If she wasn't so hell-bent on proving to her mom that she could do things on her own she wouldn't be here at a strange man's place, because a friend of her friends assured her, the guy was legit safe to be around and other than his own family drama in a state down south that they would get along just fine.

"I wasn't expecting anyone this early," he used as a lame excuse to why his place looked like hurricane central. "I swear my place isn't ever this bad," he rushed out, picking some trash up and heading to the kitchen to deposit of it.

"I was told I could come by whenever," she called from her spot by the front door. The idea to turn and walk right out the door hot on her mind.

"Yeah of course, it's fine," he smiled, his pearly whites showing through a small gap of his lips, walking back in. "I trust my friends and if they say your cool, the room is yours if you want it. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"I think we should back up a bit," she told him, holding her hand out. "I'm Zoe; I'm majoring in Medicine, and I really need that room," she said.

"Name's Jesse, just finished my last tour overseas, now that I have free time I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life," he replied, shaking her hand firmly. "Like I said the room is yours."

She was skeptical about the situation even though what she learned about Jesse put her at ease, it still screamed bad decision in her mind. He didn't want anything else from her; she would have to pay half the bills, pinch in with food. She got that she didn't need to do the same paperwork as if she was renting an apartment directly from a landlord.

She didn't have many options; she couldn't afford her own place; she didn't want to crawl back to her mom after the blow out they had over her now ex-boyfriend; she had to make things work now because her friends wouldn't let her stay much longer on their couches.

"Before I agree on anything, I would like to see more than just a messy living room, because if this," she motioned around her, "is what I get to decide on, I might just have to turn it down," she sighed.

"Right, follow me and I will show you the place," he motioned to her.

Carefully stepping over things she followed him to the kitchen which was the complete opposite of the living room. The stainless steel appliances sparkled; the black marble counter top gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the window; the blinds opened. She couldn't spot a speck of dust or the smallest crumb lingering on any surface. Next they headed down a hall that was off the living room; his bedroom door was open and the biggest thing she could see stealing a glance was an unmade bed. The bathroom door was open, and it was clean, for the most part; the sink was scattered with shaving items. Past the bathroom was the second bedroom; it was a decent-sized room; she could fit her bed in next to the dresser that was in the corner and still have a bit of room without being overcrowded.

"I'll take it," she heard herself saying.

"Great," he grinned. "I'm free today if you need help moving in, I've got a truck."

"That would be a big help," she smiled lightly at him. He was her new roommate; she needed to act civilized towards him.

Getting her things from her mom's place was the easy part, her mom was out of town, and Zoe had already boxed up the things that she needed to take with her. It was only about a total of five boxes, her suitcase and her school bag along with her bed. With it loaded up, they headed back across town to her new place.

Neither one of them tried to make conversation on the drive back. Neither one quite sure what to say, things were still awkward between them, not sure what buttons they could push without starting a fighting.

With her things now in her new room, Jesse took off to get a key for Zoe, while she unpacked and settled in.

By nightfall, she was officially moved in, and she joined Jesse now in the clean fresh smelling living room. A pizza sitting on the coffee table. She grabbed a slice when he pushed it over to her.

"What happened to your old roommate?" Zoe asked in between bites.

"The city that never sleeps wasn't for him, moved back home to the Midwest," was the only information he gave up. Not that it much mattered to her to begin with. As long as he wasn't coming back looking for his old room back. "What about you? That was a pretty fancy place ya left behind," he commented, grabbing another slice.

"Fall out with my mother after a bad break up," was the only information, she was willing to part with. He got that and left it at that. She didn't pry into his business, and he was going to give her the same courtesy.

Half a year passed them by and with each day they had grown closer together, building a bond of sibling love between them. Zoe saw Jesse as the older annoying brother that everything he did was to protect her; it had been nice at first, got annoying real quick. Jesse saw Zoe as his little sister, the one you didn't want but got stuck with anyway, the one you loved and dared any guy to hurt her. Many people questioned them not believing that they lived together and never thought about dating or having a one night fling with each other. It did no good to argue with those who thought they knew everything.

She was done with school for the summer, spending her time at the hospital instead. Jesse was at work, leaving Zoe home alone on her day off. It was too beautiful of a day to spend it, inside so she headed out, planning a stop to get some iced coffee on her way. She had no destination in mind. It was early yet, and she could always meet up with Jesse on his lunch break.

She rounded a corner, bumping into a solid mass. "Watch it buddy," Zoe hissed, glad her coffee went all over the ground and not on her.

"I am sorry," he said. "I'll get ya a new one," he said a bit more frazzled than she was.

She didn't make it a habit of trusting strange men that entered her life. But with his dark hair, and bright eyes he reminded her of her roommate.

"I'm Zoe," she offered. "You from around here or visiting?"

"Visiting my brother, he's at work, and I am left with hours to kill before I can meet up with him for a bite to eat. Wade at your service," he winked. Taking her outstretched hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Not going to happen," she muttered, not able to keep the blush from covering her face.

He chuckled, letting her lead the way to get a new coffee; it was the least he could do for such a pretty woman. Even if he wasn't at fault, he would man up if it meant he got a chance to spend a few minutes with Zoe.

After getting coffee once more, she found that she didn't want to part ways with Wade yet. He had the same thoughts, and they ended up walking around talking. She learned that he was in town for a few days maybe longer to see his brother. His stuff was actually with his brother as he had picked him up from the airport that morning before heading off to work. And for his stay, he would be crashing on his brother's couch.

She never did make it for lunch with Jesse; her day spent laughing and for once not having a care in the world with Wade. It was easily one of the best days of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she spent over an hour laughing at nothing at all. She didn't want the day to end, but she had to get home and Wade had to go meet his brother. They did exchange numbers, promises of staying in touch with a side promise of meeting up before he returned home made.

"Zo, you home?" Jesse called through the apartment, effectively forcing the book she was reading down, her place lost among the pages.

"What's so urgent?" She teased, walking out of her room, only to stop in her tracks. "Wade is your brother?" She questioned, looking between the two guys.

"You're my brother's roommate?" Wade asked. "Dude, why didn't you tell me that the Doc here was your roommate?"

"Shame on me," he muttered. "I apologize in thinking that you two didn't know each other with all things considered," he deadpanned. "You're telling me that she is the one you spent your day with after spilling her coffee?"

"Small world huh?" Wade smirked, winking at Zoe.

"I am happy you two get along, just for my sake though keep the screams and accompanying noises to a minimum, one of us has work this week," he replied with a snicker, seeing the bright blush color Zoe's face and the smirk slip from his brother's face, walking off, leaving them to it.


End file.
